Not so Lacking Lady
by Fusion Fool III
Summary: The search for Major Kisaragi continues, but even Noel runs into problems, particularly from Kaka Warrior, Taokaka. Futa content


I hope you enjoy this, dood.

Noel Vermillion cautiously walked down the streets of Orient Town, the smell of noodles and stir fry consumed the air, but food will have to wait. She had to capture her superior officer, Jin Kisaragi, and she wanted this mission done as quickly as possible.

The streets themselves weren't too crowded, but it gave Noel a sense of claustrophobia, shrinking away from the unfamiliar crowds, she wished Makoto or Tsubaki were here to help her, they'd at least make the ordeal better rather than making any more uncomfortable that it is.

She passed the clinic, home to her sworn enemy, Litchi Ling-Faye. While the doctor was nice, sweet, and considerate, everything one would hope from a doctor; it was her... breasts that filled the lieutenant with jealousy every time they crossed paths, and the panda that held her hair... no woman should be that lucky.

Now that she thought about it, Litchi would commonly have that one member from the Kaka clan around her. The same judgemental cat that would always point out Noel's greatest flaw (by her stand point anyways), her small, useless A-cups.

She shook her head of such thoughts, she was on an important NOL mission, to detain her former major. What worried her was that the infamous criminal "Ragna the Bloodedge" was out there too. Noel was frightened with the aspect of running into him, but she is duty-bound to arrest him. The mere thought of that made her pine for her friends even more.

Noel's stomach grumbled with fervour, making the gunner feel weak in her knees. She grimaced as acquiring sustenance became higher on her priority list. She turned and walked into the nearest restaurant.

Noel sat down at a table, and began going through the menu.

"Lacking... Lady..."

The ghostly voice made Noel jump in freight, she looked around the restaurant to find the source, but failed to see anything. While concerned, she went back to her menu, keeping an eye out for the prankster... or ghost responsible.

"Help... Me..."

Again, the voice caught Noel off guard, nearly falling out of her seat. The waitress set down a glass of soda pop, and walked away, ignoring the gunner's paranoia. Noel took a careful sip form her soda and went back to her menu, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Feed... Tao..." The voice felt like it was directly behind Noel, she turned around slowly to see nothing. After a few seconds of looking, a new form consumed Noel's vision; wearing a large beige hoodie with cat ears on the hood, evil red eyes, and a set of razor sharp teeth with drooling hanging off the corners of the mouth. "FEED TAO, NEOW!" Needless to say, Noel screamed and hit the offender with the side of Bolverk.

[hr] Horizontal Rule [/hr]

"You didn't have to hit Tao so hard, Lacking Lady, meouchie," Taokaka, a warrior of the Kaka clan said. She was rubbing the back of her head from the decisive blow that must have caused her brain to jump all around the Kaka's head.

"You shouldn't have scared me, it was very rude of you to do that, and please stop calling me 'Lacking Lady' please," Noel scolded, she put her guns away, sipping on her soda; while Taokaka was nursing the bump on her head, Noel ordered a simple udon. The fact that the Kaka was here worried, if Tao was here, it usually meant that either Ragna or Litchi were nearby... or Mister Shishigami, she silently hoped it was Mr. Shishigami, while he was quite moronic (he did mistake Noel for a boy), he at least wasn't a wanted criminal or a woman with a massive set of breasts. "So is there anyone with you?"

"Nope, just Tao. Now feed Tao, Tao's dieing here, mew," Taokaka groaned. Tao immediately noticed the bowl heading for their table, her drool coated the wooden surface as it was presented for Noel's consumption. "Please... give Tao a break."

Noel didn't even get the chance to separate her chop sticks before guilt filled her heart. She stared into the sad eyes of the Kaka girl, and all resistance the gunner had was gone, she pushed her soup towards Taokaka and ordered another bowl. "Sweet! Thanks Lacking Lady!" Noel immediately felt regret for giving her udon away. But it didn't matter, she still had her own soup coming soon.

[hr] Horizontal Rule [/hr]

Noel felt full, the udon sloshed happily in her belly, while she didn't like the idea of paying for two bowls of soup, she was at least content. She noted that Tao was walking next to her. "So whadda you to, Hat person?"

"At least it isn't Lacking Lady," Noel thought, believing her luck is coming around. "I am looking for Major Jin Kisaragi, and since I bought you food... I want you to tell me everything you happen to know about him, have you seen him recently?"

Taokaka thought about it carefully, "Jin... Kisa ragi? Who the heck is that?"

"Short blonde hair, green eyes, blue NOL uniform with a black turtle-neck underneath. He has been known to carry a long katana and attacks using ice, if you have seen him fight," Noel explained.

"OH, you mean creepy guy!" Tao chimed happily.

"Creepy guy?" Noel asked, not sure if she wanted the answer.

"Well, yea. Tao saw him before, Tao found him talking to himself about fighting Good Guy, but the way he did it gave Tao nightmares, he talked like he wanted to mate with Good Guy, all night long."

"Well... I can't say I expected that," Noel uttered, she shook her head to banish any thoguhts that may occur from Tao's description. "Where have you seen him last and when?"

"About a week ago, below Booby Lady's place, meow" Tao answered.

Noel slumped down, if Tao's information was anything to go by, Jin could be anywhere else other than Orient Town. But by the sounds of things, if she finds Ragna, she may also find Jin as well. "Thank you, citizen."

Noel turned found herself falling forward, she managed to stop herself from hitting the ground too hard, but that wasn't her problem at the moment... it was a comically large potted plant that fell on Noel, knocking her out, that was her problem.

While such a scene would leave Tao in tears, laughing, the lady that just saved her belly from destruction was unconscious on the street after a pot hit her. She picked the NOL officer up and took her to Booby Lady's clinic. She'll laugh about Lacking Lady's accident later.

[hr] Horizontal Rule [/hr]

Noel awoke confused and oddly chilled. She sat up and realized that her uniform was removed, showing off her small breasts to everyone that walked into the room she was in. She covered them up with her hands, studied the room. The walls had the same 'Orient' feel as the street of it's name did, but the room felt 'cleaner'. There was a nightstand next to Noel that had a pitcher of water.

"Hey Mister Lady!" Tao called out happily, stuffing meat buns into her mouth. "How are ya, meow?"

"Mister Lady? What are you... where is my uniform?"

"Booby lady went to clean them," Tao said, sitting down across from the gunner. "So, why are ya pretending to be a girl, Mister Lady?"

Dread filled Noel, it told her that both Tao and Litchi saw her, her secret shame. She'd be judged and persecuted everywhere she went. Tsubaki and Makoto wouldn't want to be friends with a freak like her, she'd lose her status in the army and disappoint her family. "Please... don't tell anyone about this."

"Don't tell anyone you're a trap, meow?"

"I'm not a trap, I... just a girl... with boy parts as well," Noel said, on the verge of tears that the world will hate her now.

"A girl with boy parts, meow? Oh ho HO, like in Booby Lady's comics!" Tao exclaimed, she ran out the door and quickly returned with a large stack of mangas, all with very lewd pictures of girls on the top.

"Comics?" This intrigued Noel, as Tao presented her with the stack. They went through it together and Noel quickly realized that every comic was practically the same thing: a young girl, just like her, makes love to her best friends, her mother or sister, or fellow high school students that found out about her secret. "I... what? Why does Miss Litchi have these things?" She asked, she already felt the rebellious erection try to push through the covers.

"I dunno, but Booby Lady sure likes it. Every time she has one of these babies out, she starts to rub her kitty and play with her meat buns," Tao said, rather nonchalantly.

As time passed, Tao became engrossed with the comics, lying next to Noel as she read. While Noel began to wonder where Litchi is with her uniform.

"Is it getting hot in here, or is it just Tao?" Tao wondered aloud, she began to undo her hoodie, while the hood remained, the rest showed off Tao's rather tanned skin. Noel couldn't help but notice that Tao only wore a pair of red panties and two straps that did a remarkable job covering her nipples; speaking of which, Tao's breasts weren't rather large in their own right, if Noel had to guess, she'd say Tao was in between C cup and D cup. The sight didn't help the lieutenant at all.

Tao remained oblivious to the other girl's discomfort, she was too busy reading about how this one girl teased another girl's pee-pee with her mouth. It made Tao curious, does having her tongue play with a willy work like that? She glanced back to Mister Lady, and rubbed her chin with her hand. "Hey Mister Lady, can Tao try something on you?"

Noel was taken back by the exchange but immediately shook her head. Tao grumbled, "Come on, Tao wants to try something. Let me do it, meow."

"I... I don't think so, Miss Litchi could return at any moment," Noel claimed, blushing madly.

"Fine, be that way, meow." Tao said, she got off the bed, and walked towards the door. Noel let out a relieved sigh as she moved the books onto the floor carefully. When she sat back up, she was immediately tackled by the Kaka girl. "Hah, gotcha!"

Tao had pinned the gunner underneath her, "Tao, get.. off of... me," Noel ordered, struggling but the Kaka proved to be stronger.

"Nu uh, not until I try something on ya," Tao said. She shifted backwards, feeling a bump in the sheets against her crotch, but disregarded it. She kept Noel's hands held tightly with one of her own while the other hand removed the bed sheets, revealing a sizeable member poking out of the officer's panties, with evidence that there were testicles still hiding in the undergarment. The semi-hard member pulsed and throbbed as the air touch its flesh.

Tao leaned in a sniffed the dick, letting the musk enter her nostrils, the scent was weird but she couldn't say it was a bad smell. Now it was all or nothing, even as Noel struggled against the Kaka's grip, Tao knew that she'd break out eventually so she had to find out.

She let her rough tongue trail the side of the pink dick, forcing a moan out of Noel. She felt the other girl fall lax in her grip, as she continued to play with Noel's penis. Tao had to admit, it wasn't the best tasting thing around but it was addictive. "Please... watch your teeth." Tao looked up to see a red-faced Noel, her eyes looked all misty and foggy as she relaxed against the headboards. The Kaka nodded, and continued to taste the gunner's girlmeat.

Noel's hand slowly rested on Tao's head, petting her as the kaka licked her dick, she was still worried that when Tao decided to use her mouth, she'd forget her sharp teeth and hurt the officer.

The kaka thoguht it was time to do something else she saw in the comic, and engulfed a portion of Noel's penis in her mouth, trying her best to not let her teeth cut the girl, but instead rubbing it carefully along the sides, while bobbing her head slowly on the gunner's crotch. She felt Noel's grip on her head tighten as new waves of pleasure filled the blonde girl, feeling her hand move underneath her hoodie to rub Tao's ears, a pleasure that Tao very rarely gets to expirience.

Noel felt a familiar feeling bubbling in her loins, she gasped as her entire cock became consumed by Tao's maw. Tao however felt the member getting bigger, as it throbbed in her mouth.

"Tao, it's coming soon," Noel warned, breathing heavily from her first oral expirience. Tao wasn't sure what Noel meant, but she was sure it could be fun. She began to double her efforts, and sucked on Noel's dick like a lollipop.

Until a new taste graced the Kaka's tongue, it was a creamy substance that shot out of Mister Lady's penis, it was a bit salty but it was also sweet, and the texture was amazing to Tao. She released the member from her oral grasp and watched the member shoot one last load onto her cheek. She wiped it off her face with a hand to study the substance, it was sticky, but also creamy. It smelled a lot like Noel and it still had that salty yet sweet taste to it, with the perfect texture.

"You shoot cream out of you? You are automatically Tao's favourite person, meow!" Tao exclaimed, hugging Noel tightly. Her thighs grinded hard against the gunner's sides.

"Uhh, Tao... that wasn'-" Noel was interrupted by Tao panting in need, giving her face long licks across her cheek.

"Tao... feels weird, she's all hot, and her pee-hole feels like something has to go in it, meow."

Noel stared at the Kaka with a mixture of fear and lust, she didn't want this in the first place, but it happened, and it would be mean of her to not help Tao. "O-okay, uhh, maybe put my... thing inside your... pee hole?"

Tao nodded, her smile growing larger at the statement. She pushed her panties to the side and straddled Noel, slowly lowering herself onto the officer's penis.

Tao hissed in discomfort but her lust demanding that Noel's thingie be inside her, overriding her need to jump off the bed and find Booby Lady. Noel, however, felt Tao's warmth consume her member, wrapping around her tightly and squeezing her in all the right places.

Noel felt her dick reach a barrier, she looked down to see that she was barely inside Tao. "Wait, you're a virgin? No we shouldn't do this, your first time... it should be with someone special." Noel began to weakly struggle, but to no effect.

"But, you're Tao's favourite person neow, Tao wants this to be her first," She said weakly, she pushed down and growled in pain as she made Noel break past her hymen. Noel sat up and began to tweak Tao's breasts, moving the straps from her nipples, before sucking on them like a new born baby, hoping to taking the Kaka's mind off the pain.

Noel's plan seemed to have worked as Tao now began to ride the gunner, moaning as she felt the member touch all the right places in Tao's body. The Kaka girl's hand held the officer's head tightly to her bosom, urging the girl to suckle her more.

Noel's hand massaged Tao's breast while her tongue teased the other, her other hand rested on the Kaka's butt, helping Tao pump her dick deep into the strange cat girl.

"MEOW!" Tao cried out, her vaginal walls clenched the invading member, trying to suck out all the cream Noel had left, her butt resting in Noel's lap, with the smaller girls' entire length inside her.

With eyes shut tightly, Noel clenched her teeth hard as she came once again, filling Tao's womb with her seed. Her dick shot volley after volley of sperm into the Kaka. She slowly opens her eyes to see Tao smiling above her, her hand running through Noel's hair. "That... that was fun, Mister Lady," Tao uttered, out of breath. She fell sleep in the gunner's lap, too tired to worry, she laid her new friend down against the bed and snuggled up against her, her spent member rubbing against Tao's butt cheeks.

Outside the room, Litchi smiled warmly as she let her dress down, licking the moisture off her fingers. While it was unexpected, she knew Tao would get curious about Noel's anatomy, and the end result as a very pleasant show for the doctor. Her only regret was that Noel and Tao weren't dress like school girls.

Is it wrong of me to submit this despite the 'no explicit stuff allowed' and yet there is PLENTY of explicit stuff already floating around, dood?


End file.
